All Between Friends
by lyke oh snap
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are best friends. Nothing can come between them, right? Not even each other?


**Author's Note:** So this was a labor of love. Inspired by my great friend Sunny Logics, this is a gift for her. :) It's been a while since I've actually written a fic, so it might be a little rough, and for that I apologize. I also apologize for any grammar mistakes. ): I tried to catch them all, but things happen so.. hahah I hope you don't mind my changes to Gaara's personality, but I believe that if he was in this situation he'd either be completely naïve or completely manipulative. Um, I wrote a good 7/8ths of this in one sitting, so yeah. Hahah Back to the original point of it being a labor of love. It took all night to write and I just hope you all enjoy it. :) It was fun to write and I thought the ending was kinda cute in that "oh, heeyyyy, awh" kind of way. x) lol so yeah. Oh! And by the way, I got a little break-bar happy.. :/ I hope that doesn't annoy anyone, but I wanted the breaks to be clear and I didn't want there just to be a gap from pressing Enter a lot, so I decided to make it formal with the break-bar. hahah Hope you don't mind. :) Anyway. Onward and conquer!

**Usual Disclaimer: **lyke, oh snap no haz ritez to Naruto. Lyke, oh snap wish do haz… ):

For anyone who doesn't know, the suffix "-sempai" is a respectful way to recognize an upperclassman. :) And "-kun" is a boy suffix, but I'm sure you smart kidds knew that already! XD

* * *

Ever since middle school the feelings have just welled up inside… Building up the pressure until I feel like I'm going to burst if he touches me again; the light caress of his fingers giving off enough heat to stir up everything inside. A smile—one simple change in his beautiful features—puts me at such a loss for words. The glow radiating from him erases every trace of thought in my mind. When I first met this boy, I had no idea he of all people would be the one sending me reeling and grasping for reality…

* * *

Sasuke's eyes drifted open. He'd had another dream about his best friend but didn't pay it much mind. The dreams had started last semester and were becoming more frequent, sometimes happening four or five times a week compared to the rarity of once every few months when the dreams first started up.

Each one began the same: Sasuke would be lying in his bed in the middle of the night, having just awoken from a terrible dream. As he'd sit there on his bed recovering from his fright, the bedroom door would open and in would step his best friend, standing in the door way clad only in boxers, staring at him worriedly. He'd ask if Sasuke was okay and make his way to the edge of the bed behind Sasuke who would respond with a usual grunt of affirmation to his question. He'd then slide back down into the sheets, pulling the covers up towards his chin and rolling over onto his side for a more comfortable position. Back to his friend, Sasuke would close his eyes only to feel the softness of lips on his cheek. Turning around, he'd glaze into the beautiful blue eyes of his friend and mutter his name—"Naruto"—only to have those same eyes getting closer and closer to his own. And just as their lips were about to touch, Sasuke would wake up, startled, panting, and wondering what those lips felt like, even if just in his dreams.

He groaned. Although he actually quite enjoyed the dreams, they were frustrating as hell. Sasuke always woke wondering about those lips and when faced with the real thing he had to suppress the urge to find out for himself.

It was actually quite humiliating for him. His thoughts were always logical, always plausible; his actions purposeful and thought out. Lately though (especially with the frequency his dreams had shown) the usually logical and stoic Sasuke was turning into someone he hated most: he jumped at the sound of Naruto's voice; blushed when Naruto slung his arm over his shoulder; became confused while analyzing his or Naruto's actions, often wondering "did he mean to get so close? Was there a reason he said my name so softly?"

These emotions and the confusion were all foreign to him. He had no idea how to deal. So he didn't. If he just continued to act the same and pretend the pressure inside wasn't building, then he wouldn't seem so strange; Naruto wouldn't hate him… They _were_ best friends after all, since middle school. They also were both boys... He didn't want to think of what _could_ happen if he tried to explain all this to Naruto. Believe it or not, Sasuke was afraid. He didn't want to be rejected by the best friend he'd ever had. He didn't' want their friendship to become awkward or to just stop completely. He was afraid. To Sasuke, the fear of the risks out-weighed the need for coming clean and confessing about his dreams and sudden curiosity of the feel of his best friend's lips. To keep Naruto by his side, he'd suffer. He just hoped it wouldn't be too hard to stay quiet…

* * *

This morning Naruto was feeling extra playful. He had gotten a wonderful night's sleep.

Lately, he hadn't been able to sleep at all. Each time he closed his eyes he would see the same face he adored, every line and contour of Sasuke's face was there, playing on the backs of his eyelids like a projection. Although he didn't mind it, Naruto was worried that his actions lately would be seen as a little too forward, and the images of Sasuke he saw every night as he willed for sleep to come just made him want to hold his friend close and kiss him until neither one could breathe.

Naruto had long ago figured it out: he was in love with his best friend. He knew it. It had to be love. Nothing else would explain the butterflies each time he touched Sasuke or the blush that subtly covered his cheeks when Sasuke would show him one of his rare and beautiful smiles. He had comes to terms with this; the only problem was Sasuke. He didn't talk about his feelings. He wasn't as open. For Naruto, Sasuke was still a book written in a code he hadn't yet deciphered. And although he himself had come to terms with his emotions, he didn't want to scare Sasuke away by admitting that out loud, especially with him acting so weird lately…

Normally when Naruto would put his arm around his friend's shoulders he would laugh or give him an annoyed look depending on his mood (which changed quite often). But lately, when Naruto would perform such a normal act, Sasuke stiffened and removed the arm, telling him that it was annoying. When Sasuke would be sitting at his desk looking over the day's notes, Naruto would creep up behind him and whisper his name in his ear. Before, Sasuke would just sock him in the jaw without taking his eyes off the papers in front of him. But now, he would jump and tell him to "get lost".

It was all making Naruto worry. Did he do something wrong? Had he said something weird? It all made Naruto's head hurt, so he tried not to think about it too much. But when it happened, or when Sasuke jumped or yelled at him, he couldn't help but feel a shot of hurt go straight through his heart. But Sasuke is Sasuke, so Naruto figured he'd better not worry too much. He'd be back to normal soon, right?

Sasuke sat at his desk, notes in hand and staring blankly down at them. He saw the words on the page but the only thing that registered was Naruto. Even on the walk to school, all he could think about was him. As the bell rang, he didn't hear the teacher's voice but rather the sounds of Naruto's whispers in the back of the class. Every voice he heard was Naruto's. Every face he saw was Naruto's. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto! He couldn't function. He couldn't understand. He couldn't manage the thoughts raging in his mind. So right now, staring at his notes and breathing deeply, Sasuke was trying to calm himself. As he stared at the words on the page, he slowly began to calm down, to breathe easier.

"Sasuke,"

He jumped and turned around in his seat, face to face with the exact boy he was trying _not_ to think about, staring into the bright, blue eyes of the boy from his dream. "What?"

Naruto took a step back and put a hand on his hip. "You looked so serious over here, so I was wondering if I could break your concentration." He smiled.

God, how Sasuke loved that smile! It brightened everyone around him when Naruto flashed his teeth. It made him practically _glow_. Sasuke wished Naruto would always smile that way, just for him. Always.

"Well you did. Thanks, idiot, but some of us actually want to study. So get lost."

Naruto feigned hurt and astonishment. "Why, Sasuke, I'm surprised at you! I find that hurtful and completely unfounded! I study."

"Yeah, but it doesn't do you any good, Mr. C-Average."

"But at least I still pass. That's all that matters." He grinned and shifted his weight to his other foot. "But anyhow, we should walk home together. It's been so long since we did last…"

This was true. Ever since his dreams increased in frequency, Sasuke had stopped walking home with Naruto for fear of not being able to control himself once they were alone. "Um, maybe. I don't know what I'm doing after school yet."

"Oh, okay then. That's fine." But it didn't look fine. He was still smiling like he was before, only this time the smile didn't quite reach his eyes or emit that tell-tale glow of his… It made Sasuke feel like shit and he was about to say something when he was interrupted by the buzz of the intercom.

"Attention Students, this is your Senior Class President here to remind you of the school dance just days away." The voice from the intercom was gravelly and rough but the President still sounded as sexy as ever. "Remember that doors open at six and close at midnight Saturday night, so get your dates and I'll see you there."

With a click, the noise from the intercom cleared and the noise from the classroom started.

"It's Thursday, only two more days!"

"I'm so excited!"

"The President is so gorgeous."

"Oh, did you hear? The Prez is going to ask someone to the dance this afternoon!"

"No way! That's just a rumor."

"I heard Temari talking about it just this morning actually."

"Oh my God! Really? I wonder who he'll ask."

"Probably not juniors like us…"

"Awh poo... That's sad."

"But isn't that crazy? Gaara is _asking_ someone!"

The giggles and nonsense continued until the bell rang for second period. On his way out of the door, Sasuke was pulled aside by Naruto.

"If you don't have anything after school, meet me at my locker, 'kay?" He waved and walked off before Sasuke could even answer. Truthfully, Naruto was afraid to even hear an answer.

Second and Third periods went by without a hitch. Fourth period, however, was Biology. And today held a dissection. Now, this wouldn't normally have been a big deal, but Sasuke was paired up with Naruto who absolutely adored frogs and was completely squeamish, refusing to even touch the damned thing, leaving all the work for Sasuke.

"Can't you at least hold down the arms so it doesn't keep flailing around under the knife?"

"No! I'm not helping you cut up such an adorable little thing!"

"You're such a girl."

"Hey! What was that, little boy?"

"Ino, Ino, Ino!" Naruto whined and ran over to her. "Sasuke is being mean to me!"

"You two just need to calm the fuck down; you're ruining my concentration!" She turned away from them, he long blond hair swinging over her shoulder and slapping Naruto in the face, making his spit and sputter. He must have said something under his breath because the next thing Sasuke knew Ino had Naruto in a chokehold and was asking him if he'd like to repeat that.

At the sight, Sasuke couldn't help but smile. His two best friends were always so amusing to watch; both of them loud, both of them boisterous, both of them blonde. Sasuke had to wonder how such a stoic guy like him had become friends with—much less _tolerate_—the exuberance of Naruto and Ino's antics.

Naruto was really his first friend, and he loved the fact that they still were. Their friendship was unconditional and always would be. Ino, however, she was different. He didn't know how they started being friends, but soon after they met, Sasuke was sharing secrets he'd never shared with anyone: like how he wished he had a brother who was actually in his life or that his first wet dream was about his eighth grade PE teacher Kakashi-sensei (even though he wasn't gay).

Sasuke also felt at ease with Ino. She was able to make silences comforting with her presence. She understood. With Naruto, something always had to be said. He would bounce and bite his nails and twitch if ever there was a slack in conversation.

Ino also knew just what to say; Sasuke didn't have to say anything and she would just know. That made it comforting. She was always there and that's what Sasuke loved about her.

"Cut it out, you two. You're giving me a headache."

Ino suddenly loosened her tormenting grip on Naruto, giving him the opportunity to slip away only yelling "Yeah, Blondie, get back to work!" once he was a reasonably safe distance away.

Sasuke was glad that Ino's lab partner Neji was fast on his feet or else Ino would have drop kicked Naruto in a most un-ladylike fashion. He sighed. "Let's get back to work, shall we?"

"Yeah, sure,"

The frog on the table laid sprawled out on the cutting tray in front of them, hands and legs pinned down. Sasuke picked up the scalpel and proceeded to slice through the middle of the frog, but a sudden breath on the back of his neck made him drip the knife and stiffen. Turning around, he glared at Naruto. "What?"

"What?" Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"What are you standing behind me for?" Sasuke felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. It tickled. He liked how Naruto's hot breath caressed his skin and was wondering how it would feel on other parts of his-

"So in case guts or frog juice squirt out, I can hide behind you for protection!"

Sasuke was dumbstruck. "You're using me as a shield?"

"Yepp!" Naruto smiled. "And boy, are you good!"

Oh, what Sasuke wouldn't give to find out just how good Naruto was…

"Whatever, moron, just as long as you can still see to do the lab report later."

Naruto agreed and resumed his earlier position; this time it seemed he was closer against Sasuke's back, his hands on his shoulders. Sasuke almost lost himself in his newest fantasy when the hotness of Naruto's breath brushed against his ear. "Sasuke,"

He flashed around. "What!?" He snapped. He didn't know how much more he could handle.

"God, calm down." What's with the attitude? "I was just going to ask you where the lab sheet was."

"It's on your desk, idiot! You'd know that if you were paying attention."

"I was, douche bag. Don't go around accusing me of shit!"

"I wouldn't have to if you would just keep up with your things. Fuck, you're really annoying, you know that? Always touching me and always around me... Just leave me alone."

"Fuck you!"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Their teacher Iruka-sensei was stomping toward them, discipline mask on. "Your language is inappropriate for class. I've warned you before about your unruly behavior and—since you have not chosen to heed any of said warnings—I am forced to write you up. Make your way to the principal's office immediately." And with a mighty _whoosh_ of his arm, Iruka pointed toward the door, which Naruto gladly opened.

Naruto and Sasuke just had a fight. Not like any of their previous fights, a fight-fight! Sasuke stood there, scalpel in hand, looking shocked. What had he just done?

* * *

Naruto stormed down the hallway, crumpling the disciplinary form in his hands.

That fucker! What was his problem anyway, snapping at him like that! He didn't know what was up Sasuke's ass, but he sure as hell didn't do anything wrong. If Sasuke was having a bad day he didn't have to take it out on him. What the fuck? He was just so mad he could punch a locker! Why was he so frustrated? The tears started to prick at the backs of his eyes. Did Sasuke really mean all that? God, why was it so hard to hold the tears back?! Does he hate me?

That's when the tears really started. Naruto stood there in the hallway, eyes wide, and tears streaming, but making no sound. 'He _does_ hate me, doesn't he? Or else he wouldn't have said all those things… Oh, God! He knows! And he's always known and he doesn't accept it! I can't believe I acted so boldly when he knew!' I love him.

He hiccupped.

"Naruto?"

He turned at the sound of his name, glowing green eyes boring into his own. He quickly tired to wipe the tears, but his hand was stopped, wrist held in a gentle grip.

"What's wrong? No one this adorable should be crying. You're much cuter when you smile, Uzumaki." The smooth, sexy voice invaded Naruto's eardrums. "Come here," Naruto was wrapped tightly in an embrace, toned, muscular arms wrapping around his waist. "Cry on my shoulder." Naruto leaned into the chest and cried. He couldn't help but be swept away.

* * *

Sasuke was worried when lunch came around and Naruto was nowhere to be seen. And Naruto was never one to miss a meal. He turned to Shino to ask of his (hopefully still!) best friend's whereabouts only to receive a shrug in response. Maybe he was still in detention? Possibly sent home for suspension? He didn't know, and it was the not knowing that made it worse.

He thought. And thought some more. And pondered and wondered and Sasuke still came to the conclusion that he possibly needed to rethink some things. During sixth hour he actually discovered the where his friend actually was: in the school, in the office, in the presence of the President of the Senior Class. He wasn't quite sure what to make of this. Next to himself, the President, Gaara, was possibly the hottest guy in school, fangirls and clubs, the whole deal. Now, Sasuke really wasn't the jealous type, but knowing that the boy he _really_ liked was alone in a room with such a gorgeous guy made him worry. Naruto could be very oblivious sometimes… But the whole reason Naruto was in that room was because of what _he_ said. If he had not said such awful and untrue things about his friend, he wouldn't be worrying so because he'd be sitting right here next to him in their Algebra II class, happy and content.

It was entirely his fault. That was his conclusion; so in a decision quite unlike himself, Sasuke decided to apologize right after school at Naruto's locker. He'd apologize. Just one more period to go and he'd be on his way down the hall, through the doors, past study hall, and on to see that blonde head of hair sticking up above the top of his bottom row locker door. And he'd walk up just as Naruto was closing that door, hold out his hand while gazing down into those stunning blue eyes, and say "Let's walk home together." He figured that'd be the closest thing to an apology that blonde kid would ever get.

Sasuke had always been a patient person, but in seventh period—the bell just minutes away from announcing the students' release— he just couldn't keep from moving. He was tapping his foot, biting his pencil, drumming his fingers on the desk, everything he _never_ did.

Eight minutes.

God, this teacher could never get it right. He continued to drone on and on day after day about shit neither he nor his students gave a damn about. But seeing as Sasuke was a star pupil, he took notes and pretended to care.

Five minutes.

By now, Sasuke was staring at the clock, willing the seconds to go by.

Four minutes.

It seemed like that last minute took too long…

He closed his eyes and counted to sixty; then again and again, opening his eyes moments short of the bell's chime. Finally free, Sasuke grabbed his bag and practically ran down the hall (although Sasuke would never show such tell-tale signs of his anxiety by actually running down the halls. It was more like a brisk walk.) He made his way through the doors, past study hall and spotted the unruly head of blonde hair just above the locker door.

His heart beat fast and his palms were starting to sweat. Deep breaths. Wiping his hands on his pant leg, Sasuke took one last breath and readied himself. "Let's walk home together." Right. Okay. He took a step forward, but was soon bumped aside as someone pushed past him, headed for the same target.

"Naruto-kun, hey!"

"Gaara-sempai!"

"So I was thinking about what you said earlier about your plans this weekend, and I was thinking that maybe you'd like to change some of them to allow me to escort you to the school dance." Gaara grinned. "How about it?"

Naruto stood from his position on the ground in front of his locker. "I don't know… I was supposed to do something with Sas-"

"Awh, come on, please? You could do that anytime, but the dance is only this Saturday. Please?" The smirk Gaara flashed was absolutely sinful. There was no way anyone could refuse that.

"Well, okay then, I guess," Naruto laughed as Gaara grabbed him tight and pulled him close.

"It'll be fun. You won't regret it." Gaara leaned in and put his cheek against Naruto's for a split second before detaching and waving good-bye. "I'll see you tomorrow, cutie." He winked and flipped his hair.

Sasuke swore that for a split second, their eyes met. And Gaara had a smirk that was absolutely sinful.

* * *

It was Saturday, the day of the dance, and Sasuke was pretty sure he wasn't going. He'd had enough of everything. Since Naruto and Gaara's conversation Thursday after school, the news of their newly founded relationship had quickly spread. On Friday there were already rumors that they had been secret lovers, ignoring each other at school as to not have their relationship discovered, when Gaara got tired of hiding and wanted to proclaim his love for Naruto in the open, no longer hiding behind closed doors. Another rumor declared that Naruto blackmailed Gaara into asking him to the dance and yet another saying Gaara blackmailed _him_. All of these Sasuke knew to be false. That was probably what confused him. Naruto hadn't even talked to Gaara until the day before when he was sent to the office. How was Gaara able to accomplish in one day what Sasuke had yet to achieve in four years? He just didn't understand. He was sick of it. He didn't want to see the boy he liked with another guy. It just made him… uneasy.

So the dance was erased from his agenda. (Not like he wanted to go anyway.) Things were just terrible. He was so confused; the thoughts were building up so much pressure he was getting a splitting headache. It was times like these when he just wanted someone to tell him what he was thinking, what he was wanting, what he was needing to accomplish. Then it dawned on him. Sasuke picked up the phone.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?"

Sasuke blushed and looked away, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. "I couldn't get you on the phone."

"So you just came over?"

Sasuke's blush deepened.

Oh-ho! I see. Mighty impulsive of you, Sasuke." Ino winked at him.

"Shut up!"

"But, hey, Sweet cheeks, I have a date, so there's no time for idle chit-chat on the front steps. In you come!" Ino grabbed Sasuke by the arm and pulled him up her front steps and into her house. She turned out of the doorway and walked up the staircase just inside the front door, her long blonde hair flying over her shoulder. It shined in a way even Sasuke was envious of. He'd always loved her long hair.

Sasuke stepped over the threshold and closed the door, following Ino up the stairs and into her bathroom where she was messing with her hair. He walked over to the toilet, closed the lid, and sat. Ino was flipping her hair this way and that, trying it up then down.

"You always look cute with your hair down. You wear it up too much."

"Really? You think so?" She turned to him, brush in hand, looking somewhat thoughtful. "Well, I guess you're right. Have to change it up a bit right?" She laughed and set back to work on her hair.

"So what do you want? I know for a fact you didn't come all the way over here to give me style advice." She smiled and leaned against the bathroom counter, waiting for an explanation she'd probably have to end up digging out of him anyway.

"It's nothing," Sasuke fiddled with his thumbs.

"Oh, hey, shouldn't you be at the dance? It's already past seven."

Sasuke stopped. He was frozen with anxiety. He was nervous, actually _nervous_! Ino was the one person he could tell anything to and yet he was nervous. She'd always accepted him and always gave him a smile along with the right words to make him feel better, so why was he scared now?

"I knew it."

Sasuke looked up into Ino's all knowing blue eyes.

"It's Naruto, isn't it." It wasn't a question, Sasuke knew that. She was stating a fact: his problem. "Tell me."

He wasn't sure he could. What if she rejected him? That risk was not worth the pain of losing the one closest to him… He shook his head.

Ino shifted and sat on the counter. "It's because Gaara asked him to the dance, right?" He lowered his head. Spot on, just like she always was. "And about how there are all those rumors going around now that it's happened. And you don't know whether to feel happy or sad because your best friend is going to the dance with someone other than you. And the fact that you probably lost him due to what you said. And that you might never tell him you love him."

Sasuke's head shot up, eyes wide in fear, lips parted. She knew! He was about to correct her—"No, he did not love Naruto, he's only a friend, and how the fuck did you know?!"—but all he could do was stammer "I…"

Ino held up her hand. "Enough, Sasuke, I really think you're being overdramatic. I love you, you're my best friend. This situation doesn't change that, so stop looking at me like I'm going to cut you open and eat your insides… It's creepin' me out. But what you really need is to get up off your ass and do something. You like Naruto. Naruto likes you"—she held up her hand to stop Sasuke from interjecting—"Just trust me on this. You need to tell him how you feel. You'll regret it your entire life if you don't. You'll be tortured by the 'what-ifs' every time he touches you or calls your name. You need to do this."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same? What if I'm rejected?"

"Take that chance, though it's highly unlikely. Now is the perfect opportunity."

"But… How can I?" Sasuke's eyes implored Ino for an answer. His eyes were starting to turn red.

Seeing this, Ino jumped off the counter, obviously exasperated at the direction Sasuke's mood had taken, and stood in front of Sasuke, crossing her arms.

"Bitch, go get your man."

Sasuke looked up, confused but no longer on the verge of tears (Thank you, Ino!) "What the hell?"

"Go. Get. Him." She repeated, every word emphasized.

"But-"

"No excuses! You're going down to the dance and stealing him away from that stupid sempai, and you're going to make him yours!" She grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs.

"You're going to tell him you love him. You're going to get your man!" And with that, she threw Sasuke out the door and onto the front steps, slamming the door behind him.

For a moment all Sasuke could do was stare dumbstruck at the thick wooden door of the girl's house. But then he realized she was right. He _did_ love Naruto. He _needed_ to tell him and tonight _was_ the perfect opportunity. It was like the fog in his mind cleared. Now Sasuke only had one goal in his mind: find Naruto. He jumped down the stairs and ran down the street.

* * *

The dance was pretty fun actually. Naruto had his doubts about going, especially with Gaara. He was gorgeous and nice and—oh gracious!—he made Naruto a nervous wreck. He didn't want to say anything stupid or make a fool of himself while dancing, but when Gaara gave him that sweet, reassuring smile, all of his worries dissipated.

The bass beats of the DJ were filling him to the core. Naruto's heart was beating in time to the music and it made him hot. (He would never admit this, but bass made him horny. Just the pounding and throbbing as it entered his eardrums and travelled through his body, moving him from the inside..)

Gaara took his hand and interlaced their fingers, and Naruto was brought back from his day dreaming. The entire night Gaara had yet to make a move on him and when he leaned in and whispered that they go somewhere else, it made Naruto nervous again. Their fingers still laced together, Gaara led Naruto away from the crowd.

* * *

Sasuke could not believe this. Naruto was an idiot!

He ran through the hallways, checking the classrooms as he went. This was trouble. When Sasuke entered the dance, he didn't spit the blonde head he knew so well peaking up between the crowds of students with their dates. He saw Hinata and Kiba casually chatting toward one side. The last time they saw Naruto was ten minutes earlier with Gaara as they walked out the exit.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

Sasuke was quite anxious. He knew Gaara was bad news. That smirk was absolutely mischievous. Why didn't he do anything? What if Naruto was in trouble? 'Shit, shit, shit!'

Almost slipping on the smooth tile, Sasuke rounded a corner to the Biology hallway the same time he heard a loud metallic crash.

* * *

The door flew open and there stood Sasuke, a thin sheen of sweat covering his shocked face. He was breathing hard.

Naruto almost cried with embarrassment. Why did Sasuke have to see him like this in this situation?

Gaara stood up from his position between Naruto's legs, kicking the metal tray that fell from the table out of his way. "Good thing you showed up, Uchiha," Gaara growled, wiping a little blood from the side of his mouth, "you're all the little bitch could talk about."

Naruto felt his face heat up. He felt the sting of tears and felt the embarrassment grow. He rolled over on the floor and silently began to cry.

Sasuke grabbed Gaara's shirt front and pulled him close. "What did you do to Naruto?" He spit out.

"Nothing the bitch didn't want. Now get your hands off me."

Sasuke threw him into a desk and knelt down at Naruto's side, slowly reaching out to touch his best friend's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto coughed out.

"Tch, that makes two of us. Maybe he's just a tease. Tch, fucking whore."

Sasuke stood quickly and swung, only to have Gaara dodge his fist and plant his square in Sasuke's gut. As he fell to the floor, Sasuke looked up into Gaara's face, his eyes gorgeous and green; the smirk on his face absolutely sinful.

* * *

The next thing he knew, Sasuke and Naruto were locked in the Biology classroom, sitting on the floor together in uncomfortable silence. The only sounds were the muffled bass beats that could faintly be heard from the dance in the large common's area of the school and the little sniffles coming from Naruto.

"Naruto…" Sasuke slowly reached out his hand. "What did he do to you?"

Naruto unburied his head from his hands and wiped his nose. His eyes were red and swollen from crying and tears were falling down his cheek, on which there was a growing, nasty colored bruise.

"He hit you?!" Sasuke quickly knelt in front of his friend, cradling his face tenderly in his hands. "Naruto, what the hell happened?"

With a sniff, Naruto began to retell his evening: "At first everything was really fun, ya know? And we were dancing and he was so great and nice and made me feel really good. And then he took my hand and said he wanted to go somewhere else, and I thought he meant like to dance or get a drink or something. He led me here to the classroom and closed the door… He kept saying how sexy I looked while I was dancing and how cute my lips were when I parted them, and he wanted to know… wanted to know how they would… feel…"

"He tried to kiss you?" Sasuke was a bit taken aback. With the way Naruto had been acting, he thought Gaara had tried to rape him!

"Yeah but I told him I didn't want to," Naruto quickly blurted out, "but he kept getting closer and closer and backed me up against some desks and grabbed my face. Then I punched him and he fell into the opposite desk, the one with the metal tray on it… Then he slapped me…"

Sasuke sat there in front of Naruto, whom had yet to look him in the eye.

"That seems like a lot of trouble for a kiss…"

Suddenly Naruto's blue eyes were fierce and glaring at him. "Sasuke wouldn't understand! A first kiss is special to me!"

"What do you mean I 'wouldn't understand'? It's such a bagatelle!"

"No, it's not!"

"Saving a first kiss, it's kind of stupid."

"Not when I'm saving it for Sasuke!"

There was a stunned silence from both boys, both blushing furiously; Naruto because he just confessed his love and Sasuke because he was thinking about those beautiful lips that were waiting just for him….

"Oh God!" Naruto buried his face in his hands and pulled his knees to his chest. What had he just done? Sasuke must hate him now!

Suddenly, he felt a soft pair of lips on his knuckles. Naruto parted his fingers and peered out of the peep hole that was created to see Sasuke, smiling his handsome smile. "Me too, Naruto. Me too."

* * *

The minute hand ticked ever so slowly during Naruto's seventh hour class. The dance had become the topic of great amounts of gossip the Monday after, what with Gaara and Naruto sneaking off together and Sasuke frantically searching for him, then Sasuke and Naruto found sleeping on the floor of the Biology classroom, limbs tangled together. He was getting terrible looks from both Gaara's and Sasuke's fangirls for at least two weeks after. But now, six weeks after, the glares had subsided and the rumors had lost their buzz. The only thing Naruto was worried about now was how slow the seconds seemed to pass.

Only three, two, on-

"Naruto! My desk, now!"

The bell rang.

"But Anko-sensei!"

"No buts!"

He was going to be late! He was going to be late!

What if he wasn't there?

Naruto rounded the corner and stopped, chest rising and falling with his exertions. There stood Sasuke, looking as cool as ever, examining his nails and waiting at _his_ locker. He was waiting for Naruto.

The biggest smile graced Naruto's features as he bolted toward his comrade. Sasuke looked up and smiled his little smile and pushed off the locker where he was leaning. Holding out his hand he said, "Let's walk home together."

End.


End file.
